Whiskey Lullaby
by LovinZuko
Summary: Zutara tragedy. First posted fic ever! Songfic for Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley. *Their tragic love story will be heard around the world forever, while Zuko and Katara dance in the meadows of Nirvana. Together at last.* Please read and review!


_She put him out like a burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

"I'm leaving, Zuko."

_She broke his heart_

"What about the kids, they're mine too, you can't take them away. I love you Katara, please don't go."

"It's for the best, I am so sorry. You know I love you."

_He spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

'She walked away….What did I do?'

_He drank his pain away a little at a time. But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind._

'I miss the way she walked, the way I could only make her giggle, the devilish smile she saved only for me, and even our petty arguments. I hardly knew our beautiful children. The palace is empty without my family. Who am I without them? If only I had Katara to comfort the demons arising in my soul. Her little soft hands would cup my face and her endless sapphire eyes could wipe any guilt or regret I had lingering. I miss the way she could love me and how easy it was to love her.'

_Until the night, he put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger._

-He was thirty-six…he hadn't seen Katara in thirteen years. Zuko was a miserable Fire Lord. At twenty-nine he was forced by his council to marry Mai since she was of a high nobility and raised in court. He needed an heir for the throne since he had no idea if his children would ever know him. Iroh has been long gone to the Spirit World. His daughter Tyzu died from sickness when she was four. Mai broke down after that and refused to be touched or bothered, she slowly wilted away.-

_And finally drank away her memory_

'Whats the point of living if I have nothing to live for?'

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger. Than the strength he had to get up off his knees. Found him with his face down in the pillow_

-To Whomever This May Involve,

When you find this I'll be in the Spirit World in peace…waiting for my love, my family. I will be free. I wish to be buried under our willow in the Royal Garden and when the time comes for Katara I hope she will be next to me in body and in spirit. My oldest Kuzon will take the throne, he must be the same age I was when I received it. I wish I would've known my children. I will be waiting for Katara, then I can finally be with her, away from the pressures of power. Its time I join Uncle and have some tea…

I leave my legacy, Fire Lord Zuko, Master Firebender, Arrogant Hot Headed Prince Zuko, Sparky, Jerkbender, Sifu, , Husband and Father…My Love.

I will love her forever

-Just Zuko-

_With a note that said "I'll love her til' I die"._

_When we bury him beneath the willow, the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la la la,_

_La la la la la la laa,_

_La la la la la la la,_

_La la la la la la laa._

_The rumors flew_

She was back in the Southern Watertribe with her two kids Kuzon and Lani. Its not much of a home to her anymore. Home is where the heart is but she has no hold on hers. Its scattered in thousands of pieces and she can't seem to find her home in the midst.

_But nobody knew how much she blamed herself, for years and years_

'I wish I never left…I miss Zuko. How could I be so heartless, whats wrong with me? This was never the answer. Why did I run from the person I love? I always seem to push people away.'

_She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

"Katara, you need to stop drinking that Fire Whiskey, what about my niece and nephew?" Sokka exclaimed and threw up his arms in frustration.

"I can't take much more of this Sokka. Aang is gone, our parents are dead and i-i gave up everything I wanted. I feel alone and nobody can help me, I've tried believe me…"

"Well you can't do this to yourself! What will happen to your children and family…what about what would happen if Zuko knew? Sis, you are not trying to help yourself, all you're doing is wallowing in self pity when instead you can try and fix your life! No one asked you and no one wanted you to leave your husband and your country. But for some odd reason that I cant seem to comprehend is why you would run away when everything was going perfect for you. You push everyone away when you think all they are going to do is leave but this time it was your own stupid fault. You think you can do everything on your own that's why you run away, all because your pride wont let anyone help. Katara, your children need their mom. I'm sorry I'm doing this but you need some realization! Everthing you built up is crumbling and you pushed anyone who could help you away."

"Get out." Katara whispered, her eyes cast down at the furs with her icy glare.

Sokka takes one look at his little sister on the floor of her igloo and knows she's too far gone. With a sigh he stalks out throwing the curtain aside. The swoosh the only proof he was ever there, a whisper in the chilling breeze.

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time. But she never could get drunk enough to get him of her mind_

'I miss his smell when he enveloped me in his giant platypus-bear hugs. The sandalwood and spices would linger in my clothes for the day. But now the scent is worn off my tunic forever.'

_Until the night, she put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

-She was 34…her kids hardly grown. But knew her brother could take care of them better than her drunk body ever could. Kataras kids had never truly known what she's like or who she is, they only heard stories and legends their Uncle would tell.-

_And finally drank away his memory_

'There is no point to life, if I can't be with the one I love. He would never want me back now. Its bad enough to see him through our children.'

_Life is short but this time it was bigger, than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

-To Whomever Finds and Cares Enough To Know,

When you find this letter I'll be long gone to the Spirit World, waiting for my family and lover to join. I can be free from all the pain and hurt I have caused to myself and everyone involved. Please tell Kuzon and Lani it's not their faults and I wish I had been different. I would've been a better mom. Tell them of their daddy and maybe go visit him so they can finally meet. I will be with Zuko again when the Spirits decide. We will be able to love with no regrets for eternity, if he will have me. Its about time I see my parents and Gran-Gran to let them know I was not as strong as they had hoped.

I leave everything I was to the physical world; Master Waterbender, Painted Lady, Sweetness, Sugar Queen, Warrior, Heartbreaker, Stubborn Woman, Wife and Mother and Lover.

I never stopped loving him. Even to this very last breath. I want to be buried with him next to the pond…where we fell in love. I'm sorry.

-Just Katara-

_We found her with her face down in the pillow. Clinging to his picture for dear life._

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

"They both died grieving over one another, at exactly the same moment the alcohol took over…Toph, she had so much to live for, if they hadn't been so stubborn they would've saved the world. I don't know what to do. Stupid jerkbender….I miss them." Sokka cried, clinging tightly to Toph.

"No, I bet they already saved their people," she took his chin in her pale calloused fingers, "it gave others a chance to change their life and start over." Kissing him gently on the lips.

_While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la la la, La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la, La la la la la la la_

___La la la la la la la, La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la, La la la la la la la_

_***Their tragic love story will be heard around the world forever, while Zuko and Katara dance in the meadows of Nirvana. Together at last.*  
**_


End file.
